I Promise
by grimmfeather
Summary: Morino Idate learns an important lesson concerning the proper reasons to run.


My first submitted fic! Woo! This was written back in December and is already posted on my DeviantArt account. The story centers around Morino Idate from the Tea Country arc of Naruto. Just as a side note, I watch the Japanese subbed versions, not the English. :-) In the future, I'll probably submit stories ranging from Naruto to Bleach, from Zelda to Star Wars. . .various stuff. I usually tend to write more comedy than drama. . . Anyway, enjoy! HS (KP)

I Promise

----------------------------------

Morino Idate could vividly remember the first time Boss Jirochou witnessed his amazing, nearly superhuman speed. At fourteen years old, Idate was able to complete five laps around the Wasabi clan's village in less than a minute. When the boy skidded to a halt again before Jirochou, the man smiled, chuckling, as he heartily admired Idate's speed and skill.

Remembering his manners, Idate bowed politely, blushing slightly at the commendation heaped upon him._ At least you're good at_ something, his thoughts chimed in, intruding on the peaceful moment._ But that's the only thing you've got._ Idate was harshly reminded of the fateful origins of that speed—just what it cost, and how exactly it came to be. Having had plenty of practice, Idate didn't let these pressing memories show through his expression or demeanor, thinking that Boss Jirochou—like all the others—would be none the wiser to his troubled heart. But Idate would soon realize that things with Jirochou were the exact opposite of what they seemed.

"Arigatou, oyabun," Idate replied to the boss's comments, bowing again to emphasize his gratitude. While he was busy examining the ground at Jirochou's feet, the boy felt a heavy hand laid on his shoulder.

"Idate-kun, look at me for a moment," Jirochou said quietly, gently lifting Idate's chin with his other hand until the boy's eyes met his own. He saw confusion flash across Idate's features, but it was only fleeting, and he remained silent as he looked steadily into the older man's eyes.

"Idate, I'm very proud of what you can do, and I'd be a fool if I didn't expect great things from you," Jirochou began, a sudden sadness in his eyes. "But I want you to promise me one thing."

Jirochou paused, and Idate hurriedly filled the gap. "Anything, Jirochou-sama," he answered, and he meant it. The man had truly earned his respect, and Idate, in return, was prepared to reciprocate Jirochou's entirely voluntary kindness.

At this point, Jirochou looked Idate squarely in the eyes as he continued speaking. Idate saw such depth and sincerity in those eyes that he hung on every word.

"Promise me, Idate, that when you run, you will never run away from anything—only towards it, only forward."

Idate opened his mouth to speak, but Jirochou held up a finger to halt the words before the boy could give them breath.

"I'm not finished, Idate. Please hear me out," Jirochou added earnestly. "Contrary to what most people think, running away only leaves a person feeling guilty, unworthy, and cowardly. When someone runs away, he consents to abandoning everything he stands for, everything he loves, everything he dreams. Only retreat for a very good reason. Always continue moving forward, toward your goal."

Idate was speechless, nearly dumbstruck. Somehow, some way, Jirochou had known how he felt all along—even concerning those dark, haunting memories of the events in Konoha a year earlier. Those days past Idate kept hidden and secret, never daring to trust another with them after such a hideous betrayal._ And I ran,_ Idate thought._ I ran away from everything, thinking I'd be able to escape. But the same problems caught up with me, and I was never free again—until now._

Jirochou's words cut right to the heart of Idate's insecurity. Those few words were the ones of comfort and assurance Idate never had—the ones he had fled to catch. Now, those simple words gave him hope.

Overcome by the flood of emotion pent up by long years of grief, anger, and uncertainty, Idate barely managed to stutter, "H-hai, Jirochou-sama. I pro-promise," before the tears started to roll down his cheeks. Idate made a weak attempt at a respectful bow, but his small frame was wracked by sobs—ones of relief, and gratitude, and the feeling of true happiness at last.

Quite unsure what to do, Jirochou awkwardly enveloped the boy in an embrace. He then realized what a long and treacherous path of rebuilding lay before Idate, but there was no doubt in his heart that the boy would succeed. After several minutes, Idate finally pulled back from the warm embrace, a smile upon his lips as he stared up at Jirochou.

"I promise," was all he said.


End file.
